Project: Genesis Strand
by Dual Writer's Destiny
Summary: A mysterious new student arrives to school one day, but he is not like any other - especially since he could speak and understand fluent binary. Is he even human? She will have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_[Presenting another story collaboration between myself (Wolfess19) and XellanxLarxene – enjoy!]_

* * *

**Project: Genesis Strand**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Science and technology can do wonders…_

_During an exhibition within a cave at a remote island, archaeologists were astonished to find a sealed-off room with walls adorned with etched drawings and a language no one could identify; it appeared to be telling a story dated centuries ago, way past the days of the first cavemen. Sifting through abandoned belongings, they discovered a small box that held in a lock of black hair._

_Using that as a sample, scientists were able to extract a DNA strand and input its data into the system – since the location was sealed away for centuries, this sample was subjected to a slow decaying process and they were fortunate enough to salvage most of it._

_It was incomplete, but they had managed to recreate the missing strands by generating computerized versions and connecting them to the original. And with that, they were able to recreate a "clone" of the original owner of this DNA._

_Scientists kept records as their experiment progressed, but their laboratory was then raided and their equipment confiscated. Since then, "Project: Genesis Strand" was never disclosed to the public and instead locked away in high-security containment._

_Nobody knew what the project was about or even if it existed in the first place._


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, Mother, are you sure that this is necessary? You have taught me for at least 18 years now." I said as I entered the school, boots clopping on the linoleum floor.

"Yes, it is necessary, honey." One of my Mothers said to me. I looked at the other one, who was dark haired and green eyed, unlike my first Mother, who had blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Don't look at me. We both agreed to this, Keith." She said to me. I sighed a bit as we entered the main office. The colors were completely off putting, and were sloppily put on the counter, and the entire place reeked of Ammonia.

"HELP ME." I heard out of the chaos of the room. I focused on it, and identified where it came from, an old Mac computer, where the hard drive was built into the Monitor.

"_**I'm sorry, friend...I can't help right now...Mothers told me not to...**_" I sent to the computer.

"I UNDERSTAND." It replied to me.

"So, you're Keith Smith. We're happy to have you as part of the Mud Dog's family. Hopefully, you can try out for the team before we begin the season!" The Principal of the school said to me with excitement.

"To be perfectly honest, Miss. I'll be happy if I'm with a computer in front of me." I answered her.

"Oh well. Now, come on, and we'll go to your first class." She said, walking around the front desk to the hallway, leading me to the class and giving me a map of the school. She opened the door for me, and showed me inside. "Mr. Algernon, this is Keith Smith, and he's new in here. Can you find a seat for him?" She asked, while I scanned the class.

"Of course. You can sit in that empty seat over there, Keith." He said to me after the Principal left. I nodded, glanced at the board, and saw the problem.

"The answer is 12." I said, starting to walk back.

"What?" He asked me. I set my bag down in the seat I had been given, and walked up to the board, and took the chalk in hand.

"You solve the problem by subtracting the two from each side, multiplying their square means, and then dividing by their base integers, then you set it to zero and solve." I stated, drawing out the entire problem onto the board as it displayed in my head, then put the chalk down, and walked back to my seat. The girl beside me just stared at me for a while, before I noticed. "...can I help you?..." I asked her.

"Yeah...I'm Evelyn...Evelyn Starlight...how did you do that?" She asked me.

"My brain just processed the equation faster than yours, I believe." I responded to her with. After that class, I had four others, which all had that girl in them. I wasn't served all the homework that the other students had been given, mainly due to the fact that I finished it practically as fast as I had been given it. I spent the time in the cafeteria at a table alone, slowly eating while waiting for the bell for the last class to air. After the last class, English, I walked out to the parking lot, where my Mothers were waiting in their van. I got in, and we went back to the house. Once there, I went to my room, a standard white color on the walls, and I finished the rest of the homework in a manner of minutes. After which, I went to the kitchen to aid them in making dinner.

"So, how was your day today, Keith?" My first Mother asked me.

"Acceptable. I did over-power the other kids when it came to math problems. There was not a single one I could not do." I stated to her.

"You sure you want to do that? You may come off as snooty to them." Said my other Mother, who was putting a ham-steak on the small portable grill we have.

"Yes. Their inability to perform as well as I is just another thing that commends my excellence..." I stated, putting the macaroni in the pot in order to make mac and cheese. As my first Mother cooked French Fries in the oven. After a while of cooking each item, we finished preparations and I discussed the other minute details of my day. Other than my explaining every moment, the table was quiet of noise. Once that had finished, I was instructed to take my shower and then head to bed. I nodded to my parents, then went to the shower. A habit of mine that I had developed is taking my clothes into the bathroom with me as I showered, in order to cut down on time wasted shuffling around in my room, and also to boost privacy. As soon as the water hit me, as always, my brain released what I call "abominations". All these random thoughts that got trapped in there around my day were explored more and more. One ran a simulation on determining the different meal choices in my day. Another sent me in a simulation that I thought was rather humorous: One where I did not immediately solve a math problem. I laughed it off and looked at another. "Huh?" I said to myself as I examined this one, one of that girl, Evelyn Starlight.

* * *

_"So, who are you?" She asked me._

_ "Keith Smith." I told her._

_ "Oh...Keith...you know, you can just call me Eve..." She said to me._

_ "Alright, Eve..." I said, immediately doing a problem before me._

_ "You know, I hope you aren't that fast in bed..." She said to me in a strange tone._

* * *

"I shook my head furiously and blinked, trying to get that image out of my head, but I couldn't. "What in the name of Science...?" I said to myself, finding that I was sitting on the floor of the shower. I quickly stood up, applied my shampoo, then stepped out and dried off, however, the image still remained, as if it were an image partially burned into my retinas. I quickly got dressed, then headed to my room, and climbed into my white bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

After a while, I stirred awake, and heard my mothers talking as they prepared for bed.

"Are you sure that sending him to public school is a good idea? The Company might not like that." Said my dark haired mother, recognizable by voice.

"We'll call it an experiment for more data. We won't know how a CGH will operate if we keep it confined to a house. If we let him out to socialize, then we may be able to gain the final piece of data that we need, and then we can send it to HQ." Said my lighter haired mother.

"...fine. But I'm still going to have my doubts..." Said the dark haired one.

"Are you suggesting that you developed feelings for him?" Said the blonde haired one.

"You know that officially, no...but unofficially, how do you live with someone for 18 years and not develop a bond?...like ours..." Said the dark haired one.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't particularly fond of him myself..." Said the blonde haired one.

"See? I told you..." She said, before I heard two sets of footsteps. I quickly shut my eyes, then acted as if I were asleep, a trick I learned after years of occasionally waking up in the middle of the night. After a minute, I felt two pairs of lips kiss my forehead, and instantly knew that my mothers kissed me goodnight. I rolled over as soon as I heard them leave, and started thinking.

_"Why did they talk about me as if I wasn't theirs? I'm their son...aren't I?...and what the hell is a 'CGH'?...I need to research this sometime soon...now, I must rest and recharge my batteries."_ I thought silently, before instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**PROJECT: GENESIS**

**SUBJECT 008- SHOWS HIGH ACHIEVEMENT IN NEAR INSTANTANEOUS SOLUTIONS TO PUBLIC SCHOOL MATH. NEEDS MORE DATA BEFORE FINAL PROCESSING AND TEST SUBJECT ERADICATION, AS PER AGREEMENT.**

**SELF-AWARENESS: 02%**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Evelyn's POV)_

"And then he was like, _way_ faster than even the smartest kid I know in that class – I mean, how can anybody easily solve a question that difficult like it was just '2 plus 2'?"

"Maybe he knows his way around it, Eve – you know that geniuses exist in this universe," my Mom mentioned, "Anyway, don't compare yourself to him or anyone – you're perfect just the way you are."

I sighed, knowing that once she quoted that there's no room for argument. I resumed picking at my food, a habit I have had since I was a child – mostly because I keep having thoughts flying through my head every few minutes.

Those that dominated involved Keith – not only was he new to the school, but even without sneaking a glance at the usual class nerds I could tell they're jealous of him. That, or the fact he doesn't look as "nerdy" as they do. _'In fact, he is pretty cute…'_ I admitted; my train of thought derailed as my father tapped my shoulder.

"Are you over-thinking again? You really have to cut down on that," he said, chuckling, "Besides, I don't think you even heard what your mother and I were discussing about."

"S-Sorry, Dad…I'll try," I muttered, my slight lisp revealing each time I get flustered. "Anyway, I know you want to sign up for this year's swimming competition, but we think you should stay out of it," said my mother. At first I thought they were joking, but the moment I saw the seriousness in their eyes…

"But you always let me go. And I always got to be one of the Top 3. Why can't I sign up this year?" I demanded, wondering why they're taking some time to give an answer. "We think it's better that way – after all, you're nearly a grown woman and it's time you get more focused in doing more 'lady-like' things," my mother finally said, flipping back her hip-length dark hair.

"Dad, please! You know I love swimming!" I begged; frowning as his eyes narrowed behind his red-and-blue glasses. "Sorry, but you're not going this year – that's final," he spoke, ending this conversation.

I huffed and left the table, ignoring my mother's call about finishing my dinner first. _'I can't believe they won't let me do the thing I love most! Be more 'lady-like'? Swimming helps keep my form so at least I look –'_ I mentally fumed, stopping myself as I passed by the hall mirror.

I never spent much time looking at myself, so I somewhat felt surprised when I noticed the changes my body went through; I look more curvaceous than I remembered. _'Maybe I'll take their word for it and skip the competition this year,'_ I decided, heading to my room to calm down. And so taking out my books, I settled at my desk and began doing homework to take my mind off my thoughts.

That night, I was still awake when I heard my parents talking in the other room. Even though they do this every night, something tells me this isn't one of their usual 'how-was-your-day' conversations. Slipping out of my room and silently approaching theirs, I eavesdropped on them.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"You really think that would be best for her?" Evelyn's father asked, "I just hate to see our little girl all frustrated just because she's not allowed to attend her favorite event anymore."

"You know as much as I do that she has reached that age – it won't be long before nature decides her fate," replied Evelyn's mother, "Besides, I wouldn't want to be there to witness the embarrassment if it occurs without warning."

"Like the time I met you?" he chuckled, a smirk forming on the corner of his lips; earned a playful punch to his arm. "But seriously, though. Don't you think she deserves to know the real reason behind this?"

"In due time…" was all she said after a brief silence.

* * *

_(Evelyn's POV)_

_'Before nature decides my fate? What is she talking about? Are they hiding something from me?'_ I pondered, quietly padding back to my room and putting myself to bed.

Thinking I'm probably just too tired and maybe I heard their conversation wrong, I drifted to sleep; barely felt my mother tucking me in and stroking my hair before leaving my room and closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey guys, Xellan here. Just stating, yes, the binary codes in here do mean something, so if you want to know what they say, just copy/paste into a translator to read!**

* * *

I woke up in my room, still dwelling on the things I heard last night. Sitting up, I stretched, then looked at the iPad I had been given a while ago, and checked on the Dragons in the game I had been playing. The game was in an attempt to have as many dragons as I could possibly have within a certain space and habitat constraint, as well as having an economic constraint as well. Judging by the fact that I was able to have over 50 Dragons within 23 of my allotted 63 habitats, I think I was doing pretty good. I got out of bed and quickly dressed, then went to the kitchen, where my Mothers were awaiting me with a bowl of Frosted Mini Wheats where I sit, mugs of coffee in both of their hands.

"Good morning Mothers." I said to them, sitting in my place.

"Good morning Keith. Eat quickly." Said the blonde haired one, her robe she was wearing covering only the places I had been told were highly off limits to me, as the same on my Dark haired Mother. I ate fairly quickly, then was driven to school. Once getting there, I scanned the crowd for any familiar faces and saw Evelyn again. I walked up to her, my schedule in hand.

"Hello Evelyn. Might I ask as to have your assistance finding the classes for today's classes?" I asked her, handing her my schedule. She took it from my hand, then sighed.

"I can't believe these idiots. They basically gave us the same fucking schedule." She said to me.

"Language." I stated to her, something that my Mothers had stated to me when I swore one time.

"English. And you didn't even have to press one!" She said, smiling. Apparently, I looked as if I was confused, so she explained. "On most automated phone messages, you have to press one in order to get the English version of it." She stated.

"Oh. I understand that completely." I stated. I was waiting outside of the school, waiting for the doors to open, when I saw some kids standing off to the sides, holding small things between their fingers. I walked over to them, and quite calmly asked "What are those things you are holding?"

"These babies are a slice or heaven." Said one of the girls, quite obviously a school cheerleader. Another of the girls handed me one so I took it, and looked it over, wondering how to produce the smoke that was emitting from one tip.

"No no no, here." Stated one of the males, who pulled out a small brick like thing that opened, and a small fire started. Getting a main gist, I raised the one darker end to this stick. As he was about to light it, the stick got smacked out of my hand by Evelyn.

"What nerve do you people have? He's new, and it's obvious he's never seen anyone smoking before, so don't invite him to your CANCER PARTY!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from them. "Look, next time someone offers you one of those, refuse, okay?" She told me. I nodded, then walked with her to the next class. We were heading out to the computer lab, so I was able to perform to the best of my abilities. Once I sat down in front of the computer and started typing, though, the desktop started showing me it's language, Binary.

"**0100100001100101011011000110110001101111001011000010000001100011011011110110110101110000011101010111010001100101011100100010000001100111011001010110111001100101011100100110000101110100011010010110111101101110001011100010000001001000011011110111011100100000011010010111001100100000011110010110111101110101011100100010000001100100011000010111100100111111**" Read from the screen. It instantly translated in my head, which caused curiosity.

"_011101110110000101101001011101000010110000100000011101110110100001100001011101000010000001100100011011110010000001111001011011110111010100100000011011010110010101100001011011100010000001100011011011110110110101110000011101010111010001100101011100100010000001100111011001010110111001100101011100100110000101110100011001010110010000111111_" I asked it.

"**01011001011011110111010100100000011101110110010101110010011001010010000001101101011000010110010001100101001000000110001001111001001000000110000100100000011000110110111101101101011100000111010101110100011001010111001000101110**" It replied. 'Uh, no I'm not. I have two mothers, so obviously I was made through artificial insemination.' I thought to myself, so I decided to try and correct it.

"_01001001001000000110000101101101001000000111001101101111011100100111001001111001001011000010000001100010011101010111010000100000011110010110111101110101001000000110000101110010011001010010000001110100011001010111001001110010011010010110001001101100011110010010000001101101011010010111001101110100011000010110101101100101011011100010111000100000010010010010000001110111011000010111001100100000011000100110111101110010011011100010000001110100011010000111001001101111011101010110011101101000001000000110000100100000011100000111001001101111011000110110010101110011011100110010000001100011011000010110110001101100011001010110010000100000011000010111001001110100011010010110011001101001011000110110100101100001011011000010000001101001011011100111001101100101011011010110100101101110011000010111010001101001011011110110111000101110_" I typed out. 'That should educate this thing.' I thought, looking at what Evelyn was doing on her computer, when mine flashed yet another message.

"**010010010111001100100000011101000110100001100001011101000010000001110111011010000110000101110100001000000111010001101000011001010111100100100000011101000110111101101100011001000010000001111001011011110111010100111111**" It replied.

"YES, THAT'S WHAT THEY TOLD ME BECAUSE I'M NOT ANY MACHINE! I'M HUMAN!" I shouted angrily at the computer as I stood, causing everyone in the class to look at me in awe and disbelief. I was then ushered out of the room by Evelyn and the teacher, and I sat on the floor outside of the computer lab. I hadn't even realized that I was hugging myself in the fetal position until after Evelyn was stroking my head in her lap for a few minutes. After my senses returned, I saw the Principal coming close to us.

"What happened?" She asked us.

"Keith had a panic attack." Evelyn explain to her before I got a chance to answer.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll call your Moms and you can have the rest of the day off..." She responded.

"Actually, could you excuse me for the rest of the day too? I know how to help prevent another panic attack." Evelyn asked her.

"...alright, but you both have to make up your work." She responded. Evelyn nodded to her, went back in the lab to get our stuff, then walked with me out to her car.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as I got in.

"Movies. Nothing says calm like a comedy." She said, driving us out into town. I was looking around the entire place, taking in all of the sights to see, before I even noticed Evelyn was trying to talk to me.

"S-sorry...what?" I asked her.

"I said, why were you yelling at the computer?" She asked me.

"O-oh...uh...no reason..." I answered her.

"Right...well, what was with those ones and zeros on the computer you were typing pretty fluently?..." She asked.

"Oh, what, Binary? I can read it. Can't you?" I asked her.

"No. Normal people really can't." She said.

"...oh..." I said, looking down at my feet. I did this for a few seconds, before I felt some pressure on my cheek, which hit me once I realized that it was her lips upon it. "...u-uuh..."


End file.
